


Apple Pie and Chicken Soup

by Raggetymanftw



Series: My Fluffy Destiel Collection [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hopeful Ending, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5662474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from tumblr:</p><p>“I can literally hear you sneezing through the walls and I brought some chicken noodle soup over for you because I have to do a lot of work and your sneezing is seriously distracting me.”</p><p>I hope you enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple Pie and Chicken Soup

Castiel sighed as he heard his neighbour go through yet another coughing fit. The walls in this apartment building were so thin, Castiel could hear every sneeze and every painful sounding cough. Luckily, his neighbour lived in one of the corner apartments, so it was only Castiel putting up with the sounds.

 

Generally, Castiel would find the gross noises coming from next door completely unbearable. But, Castiel knew his neighbour somewhat. Though he didn’t know his name, Castiel’s neighbour always smiled at him or tried to make some form of small talk when they shared a lift. The neighbour had also heard the huge fight that Castiel and his ex-boyfriend Fergus had, resulting in break-up. Castiel had woken up the next day to find an apple pie in front of his door with a note on top of it saying “I heard your argument with that British dude yesterday. I hope this makes you feel better! From your neighbour in apartment 200D.”

 

Castiel had been too shy to go over and say anything in person, but he had slipped a note under his neighbour’s door expressing his appreciation of the gesture, and complimented him on how good it was.

 

Once again, Castiel’s concentration on his work was interrupted by another painful sounding coughing fit. At that moment, Castiel felt himself crack.

 

Castiel got up and immediately went to the stove and began to make his brother’s famous chicken noodle soup. It wasn’t really famous, Gabriel just liked to say that.

 

When he was done, Castiel put the bowl of soup on his tray table that had lockable wheels on it. As an afterthought, he also poured a glass of orange juice and put it on the tray.

 

Castiel opened his door, making sure he grabbed his keys and put them in his pocket before he closed the door behind him. Castiel then wheeled the portable table along the hallway to 200D. Castiel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

 

“It’s open!” Came Castiel’s neighbour’s croaky voice.

 

Castiel opened the door and pushed the table in in front of him.

 

“Who is it?” His neighbour called.

 

“It’s your neighbour,” Castiel replied. “From room 200C.”

 

“Damn it,” Came the man’s muffled voice from the bedroom, assuming this apartment was set out the same way as Castiel’s. “Was my coughing disturbing you? I know how thin the walls are.”

 

“No, no! Not at all. I know what it’s like to have a horrible cold.” Castiel replied.

 

“Then why are you here?” The man asked.

 

Castiel swallowed. “Well, if I may enter your room, I can show you.” Castiel replied.

 

Castiel heard his neighbour sigh. “Alright,” The man answered. “Come in.”

 

Castiel released a sigh of relief. He pushed the table forward and opened the man’s door (that had already been standing ajar).

 

The cream curtains were open slightly, enough to fill the room with some sort of light, and the man could see Castiel completely. The room itself was completely the same as Castiel’s but it had posters of classic rock bands on the walls and there was a record player on a table with records stacked around it. Castiel could tell that his neighbour was a big music fan, going by the ACDC t-shirt the man was currently wearing in his queen size bed under dark brown sheets.

 

The man raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?” He asked, bemused.

 

“Chicken noodle soup and some orange juice.” Castiel replied.

 

The man chuckled weakly. “I can see that. But why?” He asked.

 

“Well, as you said, the walls are quite thin and I could hear how sick you are, so I thought I might bring you over some soup.” Castiel explained, blushing slightly and looking down at his hands.

 

The man chuckled again. “That’s very kind of you.” The man said.

 

Castiel shrugged. “It’s the least I can do. You gave me that apple pie when I was feeling like shit, so I thought I would return the favour.” Castiel replied.

 

The man smiled. “Yeah, I got your thank you note. I don’t know why you didn’t just come ‘round though.”

 

Castiel chuckled somewhat nervously. “I’m, uh, quite an awkward person. It was probably easier on both of us that I just left a note.” Castiel replied, not quite meeting his neighbour’s eyes. And what beautiful eyes they were. A deep, seawater green. But not murky green. Just green.

 

“So why didn’t you just leave the juice and soup outside?” The man asked before breaking into another coughing fit.

 

Castiel smiled wryly. “Well, no offence, you sound like you shouldn’t be out of bed.”

 

The man grinned. “Yeah, you’re right. I feel as weak as a kitten right now. I’m glad you got up the courage to come here though.”

 

That made Castiel look up at him. “Got up the courage?” Castiel squawked indignantly.

 

His neighbour laughed. “Okay, bad choice of words. I’m Dean by the way.” Dean said, smiling at him. Castiel loved that smile, especially when Dean’s showed his teeth. It was like that smile was designed to put people at ease. Or get into their pants, one or the other.

 

Castiel stared at Dean’s face for a moment before he quickly came back to his senses. “Oh, um, I’m Castiel.” Castiel replied, looking back down at his feet and blushing again. Only Dean seemed to have this effect on him.

 

“Castiel. That’s an unusual name. I like it.” Dean said with a grin.

 

Castiel laughed softly. “Yeah, blame my religious parents. Only they would name their children after angels.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Well, you’re certainly living up to your namesake, bring me soup when I’m sick as hell.”

 

Castiel grinned. “It was nothing, really. I just thought you might need it.”

 

Dean winked at him. That alone could have brought Castiel to his knees. Dean was definitely a charmer, especially with a smile and a wink like that. “Nothing like chicken noodle soup to get a guy back up on his feet.” Dean said.

 

Castiel smiled. “Well, I’d better go. I hope you enjoy the soup.” Then Castiel turned to leave the room.

 

“Wait, Cas!” Dean said, causing Castiel to freeze. Nobody had ever called him Cas before. Well, his brother and his ex called him Cassie, but he doesn’t like to broadcast that. Castiel turned to face Dean.

 

“Yes Dean?” He asked.

 

“Do you think that, once I get better, you might wanna go get some coffee or something with me sometime?” Dean asked, his arm reaching behind to rub the back of his head.

 

Castiel blushed from head to toe. He smiled. “O-of course Dean. I would love to.” Castiel replied, looking up to meet Dean’s eye.

 

Dean’s face split into a wide smile, beaming at Castiel. “Great! I’ll come by sometime soon and set up a time?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel nodded. “Sure,” Castiel said. He paused and sighed. “Do you need anything done while I’m here? I mean, you basically bed-ridden right now.”

 

Dean’s smile, if even possible, got even wider. “Thanks Cas! That’s really awesome of you to offer. I’ve got some dishes that need washing, but other than that, nothing really. You don’t have to though.”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean. “I know.” Castiel replied. “I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”

 

“You’re amazing, man!” Dean exclaimed.

 

Castiel laughed. “Eat your soup, Dean.” Castiel said, turning and heading for the kitchen, looking at what dishes he needed to wash.

 

Dean immediately started to eat his soup. He nearly moaned at how good it tasted. Castiel was obviously an excellent cook. For a moment, Dean thought he had hit the jackpot. Geek and a good cook.

 

Dean had been harbouring a huge crush on his neighbour ever since the dude moved in. Dean was almost rejoicing when he heard the argument between Castiel and his boyfriend that resulted in them breaking up. But then, Dean had felt guilty over this, so he baked him a pie. His mum’s recipe.

 

Dean had already known Castiel’s name, having found some of his mail not put in the right slot. Dean had immediately returned the mail to the right slot and no one was the wiser, but Dean had learned his name. Castiel. He’d googled it too. Castiel or Cassiel, archangel, angel of Saturday and solitude. That seemed to sum up Castiel pretty well. As far as Dean could tell, Castiel never really went anywhere or did anything, nothing loud enough to penetrate the walls anyway, except that one time…but Dean blushed at the thought of overhearing Castiel at such a private moment. Nevertheless, it hadn’t happened since, but since then, Dean had had a crush on him.

 

Soon, Dean finished his soup. There had been just enough soup to make him feel full, but also just enough to leave him wanting more. He had to have more of this soup, and soon. Maybe he could convince Castiel to make him some more sometime. Dean grinned, suddenly feeling giddy. He was going to have a coffee date with Cas.

 

Castiel knocked before walking back into Dean’s bedroom. “Well, the dishes are all done. What did you think of the soup?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean grinned. “It was beautiful. The best I’ve ever had!” Dean exclaimed.

 

“It’s my brother’s recipe. He owns a restaurant.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Would I have heard of it?” Dean asked.

 

Castiel shrugged. “Maybe if you watch reality tv. It’s called Kali’s Fire.”

 

“Your brother is Gabriel Novak?” Dean exclaimed. “That show is so hilarious.”

 

Castiel smiled. “I was on the first season. I interned with Gabriel for a while until I decided cooking for a living wasn’t for me. I couldn’t handle the stress of it. Plus, all the cameras. Nope.” Castiel stated.

 

Dean burst out into another coughing fit. Castiel frowned.

 

“Have you been taking medicine?” Castiel asked, looking around the room.

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, it’s how I’ve been sleeping at night. But I really should have another antibiotic.”

 

Castiel moved to Dean’s bedside table and handed the medicine and a water bottle to him.

 

“Here you go.” Castiel said warmly, his hand lingering on Dean’s for a moment.

 

Dean smiled at him. “Thanks Cas.” Dean replied.

 

Dean put one of the pills in his mouth and swallowed it down with some water, tipping his head back. Castiel watched as Dean’s Adam’s Apple bobbed up and down.

 

A drop of water trailed down from Dean’s mouth all the way down his neck, and Castiel had to stop himself from following the trail with his tongue. Castiel swallowed. It was time to leave.

 

“Well, I should probably go now, lots of work to do.” Castiel said, pulling the portable table away from Dean’s bed and towards the door.

 

“Thanks again for the soup Cas. I really appreciate it.” Dean said, smiling widely.

 

Castiel grinned at Dean. “Anytime.” He replied. “And thank you for the pie.”

 

Dean winked at Castiel. “Anytime.” He echoed.

 

Castiel smiled once more before going back to his apartment.

 

As soon as the door was safely shut behind him, Castiel began to panic. What was he going to wear to this coffee date with Dean? He sighed, realising how ridiculous he was being. That was a worry to leave for another day.


End file.
